Environmental stimuli, such as microorganisms and gluten, induce zonulin release in the intestine, brain, heart, and other organs. Zonulin release causes an increase in permeability of epithelia as measured by a decrease in trans-epithelial electrical resistance (TEER) (ex vivo) or the Lactulose/mannitol test (in vivo). Presumably, the environmental stimuli interact with the surface of cells, possibly by binding to a receptor on the cell surface. However, such a receptor has not been identified.
Many inflammatory diseases are thought to be autoimmune. These include rheumatoid arthritis, multiple sclerosis, immune-mediated or type 1 diabetes mellitus, inflammatory bowel diseases, systemic lupus erythematosus, psoriasis, scleroderma, and autoimmune thyroid diseases. Prolonged inflammation is often associated with these diseases, although the inflammation is thought to be a sequela rather than a primary pathological insult.
Chemokine (C-X-C motif) receptor 3 (CXCR3) is a G protein-coupled receptor which is known to bind to three chemokines, IP10 (interferon-γ-inducible 10 kDa protein), MIG (monokine induced by interferon-γ) and I-TAC (interferon-inducible T cell α-chemoattractant). IP10, MIG and I-TAC are termed CXC chemokines, because they contain a CXC sequence motif. CXCR3 has been linked to integrin activation, cytoskeletal changes, and chemotaxis. CXCR3 is prominently expressed in inflamed tissues.
There is a continuing need in the art for methods to treat autoimmune diseases more effectively and to discover or identify drugs which are suitable for treating autoimmune diseases.